The invention relates to an X-ray system having a patient table arranged on a stand under a radiation source, and further having a detector, which is mounted displaceably under the table plate. Such systems can be fashioned in particular for radiological and angiographic procedures. The invention is associated with a variety of advantages, notably including the ability to omit the conventional C-arm from the X-ray system.
In conventional X-ray systems, the radiation source and the detector are arranged by means of horizontal support arms on a support column. This column is usually vertical but, if appropriate, can also be fashioned to be pivotable. This has the beneficial result that, irrespective of the displacement of the radiation source, the detector and the radiation source are always disposed exactly opposite one another, thus ensuring an optimum setting for producing the desired X-ray images. This arrangement has the disadvantage, however, that it necessitates an extremely large, complicated and expensive design. Additionally, there is no room for medical personnel on the side of the patient table where the movable column that supports the cross arms for the radiation source and the detector is located. As a result, e.g., when medical procedures are being carried out in the region of the X-ray system, it is not possible for the doctor or nurse to work on the side where the column is located.